The 200th Hunger Games SYOT
by InfinityBook
Summary: The Districts failed, and the games are back. How will they play out? Come read and find out what happens in the 200th Hunger Games! YOU choose the tributes, then read as they fight to the death in yet another Hunger Games SYOT. I hope to make this fun, entertaining, and exciting for everyone involved.
1. Introduction-Quarter Quell Announcment

**Welcome to the 200th Annual Hunger Games!**

_The Districts failed. Katniss was caught and executed by the Capital. The Districts, now leaderless, were in chaos. The army of the capital soon returned the districts to normal, including the Hunger Games. Now the arenas are twice as violent. Twice as terrifying. _

**And twice as much fun!**

**I, InfinityBook, am going to try my hand at a Hunger Games SYOT. This will be the 200th Hunger Games, which also means that it will be a Quarter Quell. Now we've got an extra twist on our hands! **

**So, here's how this is going to work. First, you go to my profile and copy the tribute form. Next, you paste it on a PM ONLY to me and fill it out. I will let you know if the spot that you want is open or not. Now, you either try to gain sponsor points, or sit back and enjoy the games. Either way, I hope you submit!**

**Now for the order of the chapters, just for your information. Note that this does not include author's notes, important announcements, and the sponsorship system.**

**All reapings in order. Each tribute gets their own reaping chapter.**

**Train rides. Districts 1-3 in a chapter, 4-6 in another, 7-9 in another, and 10-12 in another.**

**Chariot Rides. Same as train rides.**

**Training. 1 chapter for each of the 3 days.**

**Gamemakers Sessions. 1 chapter for each district.**

**Gamemakers Scores and Reactions. 1 chapter for Districts 1-6, another for 7-12.**

**Interviews. 1 chapter per tribute.**

**After that, it's all up to how the games play out.**

**I hope everyone decides to join in on this fun little story!**

**PM me for more details, and go ahead and send in tributes! Limit of 2 characters per person for the moment.**

**And now, here we go with the Quarter Quell announcement!**

President Kara's POV

I sit at my desk, analyzing the layout for this year's arena. It is simply horrific. So far, so good. I hear my door behind me squeak open and I turn to see my little assistant Lyona standing in the doorway. She looks nervous. That's good. She's afraid of me, and I know it. As she should be. Those Districts thought President Snow was terrifying. Ha. I laugh in all of their pathetic faces. They've seen me at work now for 6 years. 6 years ago the Capital decided they were through dealing with all of those softies. Thank goodness. It was about time someone stepped in and put those little weaklings in their rightful place.

"President Kara?" My thoughts are interrupted by my assistant's little squeaky voice.

"What is it?" I ask her, my voice sharp as a knife. She flinches at my tone but continues on.

"They are ready for you on stage," she tells me before running off. Now I am excited. I get to announce the Quarter Quell. Very few past presidents ever received this honor, and I truly am honored. I stand straight and tall and walk out of my office, where I am greeted by the guards that are always waiting by my door. They flank me on all sides as I make my way down the hall, through the double doors, and out onto the stage. I slowly walk towards center stage, doing my best to look intimidating. I know that I do. The crowd roars, their applause echoing off the walls of the chamber. I lower my hands in an attempt to quiet them, and the crowd obeys.

"Welcome, welcome to the 200th Hunger Games!" I announce, receiving another burst of applause. Again I calm them with a simple gesture. These people will do anything. "It is my honor to announce this year's Quarter Quell," I say, feeling the excitement building inside of me. I wonder vaguely what kind of tortures the tributes will receive this year as part of the Quell. Soon, I will find out. I turn as a young avox boy approaches beside me, holding a small box of cards. After I take the box, he quickly retreats, probably afraid to be anywhere near me. Fair enough. We did, after all, cut out his tongue and make him a slave. But that's beside the point. I slowly open the lid and the crowd visibly leans forward in anticipation. When I draw the card, I am stunned, not only by the Quell itself, but by the instructions at the bottom.

"The Quarter Quell will not be revealed until the tributes are ready to enter the arena," I read. The crowd cheers even though in reality I didn't announce anything. However, I myself can see the Quell now. And I do know this- this is going to be a really intense, vicious, bloody game.

"Happy Hunger Games," I whisper under my breath before exiting my stage.


	2. Sponsorship System

**All right! I think I mentioned this before, but if you didn't catch it, I am doing a sponsorship system. Here is how it will work. Each user can gain points according to my list below. Once you have gained enough points, you may choose to sponsor one tribute. It does not have to be your own. This way, if you missed submitting, you can still participate. However, everything is required to be through PM ONLY. If not, this story could be banned, so this is a very important rule. You can tell me the tribute you would like to sponsor at any time, and I will store the information away until the games. **

**On the first day of the games, also known as the bloodbath, there will be no sponsorship. On the second day, sponsorship begins. You may request one item for your sponsored tribute. You may do this every three days of the games. You may spend as many points as you would like, and it all can be sent at once, but only once every three days. I also cannot guarantee that your tribute will receive your sponsorship item. That is a risk you must take. If your sponsored tribute dies, you may choose another to sponsor, again through PM ONLY. **

**If there is a sponsorship item that I have not mentioned below that you would like to purchase, feel free to PM me and we can discuss a price.**

**I think that is all you need to know for the sponsorship system. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Ways to Earn Points:**

**Submitting a tribute: 10 points**

**Submitting a mutt idea: 3 points**

**Submitting an arena idea: 5 points**

**Submitting a nice review: 3 points**

**Submitting a review with constructive criticism: 5 points**

**Submitting a gamemaker trap idea: 3 points**

**Your tribute survives the bloodbath- 5 points**

**Your tribute is in the final eight- 10 points**

**You tribute is in the final four- 20 points**

**Answering a question correctly: 2 points**

**The questions will appear every now and then at the end of a chapter. They may have to do with that specific chapter, the Hunger Games books, or the Hunger Games movie. **

**Sponsorship Items:**

**Food and Water**

**loaf of bread- 20 points**

**piece of fruit- 10 points**

**block of cheese- 10 points**

**crackers- 10 points**

**cup of water- 25 points**

**canteen of water- 50 points**

**small meal (feeds one)- 50 points**

**medium meal (feeds 2-3)- 60 points**

**large meal (feeds 3-4)- 75 points**

**career meal (feeds career pack)- 100 points**

**Survival Equipment **

**short rope- 50 points**

**long rope- 75 points**

**empty canteen- 20 points**

**insulated tent- 85 points**

**matches- 30 points**

**wires- 40 points**

**pocket knife- 50 points**

**Weapons**

**knife- 70 points**

**5 knives- 100 points**

**bow- 100 points**

**5 arrows- 80 points**

**10 arrows- 100 points**

**sword- 120 points**

**shield- 60 points**

**spear- 120 points**

**Clothing**

**winter jacket- 80 points**

**blanket- 75 points**

**boots- 60 points**

**hat- 50 points**

**gloves- 50 points**

**tennis shoes- 75 points**

**socks- 45 points**

**tank top- 60 points**

**shorts- 60 points**

**sunglasses- 50 points**

**Medicine and Poison**

**sunscreen- 60 points**

**burn medicine- 120 points**

**medicine for cuts- 100 points**

**medicine for poison- 150 points**

**bandages- 60 points**

**splint- 100 points**

**poison- 150 points**

**That's all I can think of right now. Again, let me know if there is something else you would like for me to add. **

**Below is a list of everyone's sponsorship points. I will try to update as often as I can, so check back for your current points!**

Superdude2062- 10 points

FireBird128- 40 points

tasherekalb- 20 points

angelofmusic4ever- 18 points

ZazzyZ- 29 points

Lya200- 3 points

Random Reader 17- 42 points

David Noklevername- 21 points

The Insane Genius- 15 points

Axe Smelling God- 36 points

SlightlyBlackSheep- 16 points

Stenciled Scialytic- 26 points

nevergone4ever- 21 points

**Again, since I can't have an all author's note chapter, here is another little bit of the story. Enjoy!**

Head Gamemaker Areous Crane's POV

My hands shake slightly as I walk toward President Kara's office. I know I have worked hard on the arena and that there is little more that I can do, but my heart thumps violently in my chest anyways. After all, President Kara is not known for her gentle, patient nature.

I was privileged to even be chosen for this position at all, considering my family line. Seneca Crane made one mistake and his entire family is practically cursed. Oh well. It is something I must deal with on a daily basis, and I have learned to ignore the harsh stares I receive when I walk down these halls. I have learned to hold my head high and march on, even with their withering gazes following me wherever I go.

But today, this is not the case. My job, as well as my life, are on the line if the Quarter Quell is not perfect. I have never had to experience this kind of pressure before, and I'm not sure how other past head gamemakers dealt with it. I am terrified, and I look at my feet as I find my way to President Kara's office. I move as quickly and quietly as I can, hoping to not draw attention to myself.

Sadly, it does not work. I can hear a guard following me, and I quicken my pace, only to hear the guard's footsteps quicken to keep pace with mine.

"Where are you off to, Areous?" the guard taunts. I know he is taking advantage of the fact that I am extremely on edge and nervous, and it makes me angry. However, I continue to walk. Only 5 more halls to go through now. The guard quickens his pace, trying to catch up to me discretely. I speed up once more.

"Come back, Areous! I just want to hear how you will screw up the games this year!" he calls out, and it makes me furious. I have never screwed them up before. They are always deadly, filled with the perfect number of gamemaker traps, the perfect mutts. And still they doubt me. I begin to jog. I have to get away from him or I will snap. I round a corner. Only four more halls now.

"Areous! Why do you run from me? Are you afraid, just like that no good relative of yours? Oh yeah, what was his name?" the guard questions, even though he knows the answer. Now I am running. He is making me angry and rage boils inside of me. I can't allow myself to snap. I can't let that happen. I would lose my life in an instant. I race around this corner, then another. Two more halls now. I am so close. And still the guard follows me.

"Seneca Crane, was it? How awful were those games, the ones that sparked the rebellion, the ones that nearly destroyed Panem?" he asks. I am infuriated now. How dare he say that to me? How dare he assume I would destroy our nation? I begin sprinting now. I round the last corner. One long hall left. I hear the guard's footsteps pounding on the floor behind me.

To my dismay, I can feel myself slowing down. My breath is coming heavy and rapidly now. I force my feet to continue, but I don't have much longer now. I can hear the guard gaining.

"Will you attempt to destroy Panem, too?" the guard taunts. With that remark, I snap. I halt and turn and the guard crashes into me and we fall to the floor. I start to stand but am pulled down by the guard. I am locked into a fight now, with no way out. I know that I stand no chance. The guard is bulky and muscular while I am rather scrawny. I squirm to free myself, but the guard catches my arms and pins them to the ground, a sly grin written across his face.

Suddenly, I hear a door open behind me. I hear footsteps approaching us. I know exactly who it is by the look on the guard's face. He quickly gets off of me and I struggle to my feet, gasping for air. I turn and see President Kara behind us, venom in her eyes. The guard turns and runs off. He will no doubt be executed later. Hopefully not alongside me.

"President Kara," I stammer. She holds out her hand.

"No need. I was watching on the security cameras," she tells me, and I flinch at her words. She turns and enters her office. I have no choice but to follow. She sits down at her large oak desk and faces me. I sit in a chair opposite her. My heart thumps wildly. I can feel her gaze boring into me.

"Areous. You have no need to worry. You are not a disappointment to me. Yet." I look up and meet her gaze uncertainly. Suddenly, I begin to have doubts about my abilities. What if my plans for this year aren't good enough? What if the guard was actually right? What if I end up destroying Panem? I can't take that risk. Too much is at stake. Suddenly, I see my plans with a whole new light. Ideas start to take shape: new mutts, more vicious traps, more terrifying terrains. I suddenly realize that I am not finished.

"Areous, I have observed your plans, and I..." President Kara begins.

"Wait!" I stop her. Shock registers on her face, then anger. I continue before she says anything. "I have new ideas. There are more things to add. It is not yet finished," I explain, calmer now. Yes, I can see it in my head. Now I see how far my former plan was from perfect. Now I see what I have to do.

"Very well," President Kara says as she sits back in her chair. Mild curiosity shows on her face. "I'll leave you to it, then." I thank her and stand to leave. As I start out the door, she speaks again. "Good luck," she tells me, a snake-like venom in her voice. A shiver runs down my spine. I exit quickly and head back to my office.

As I walk, I rerun my new plans in my mind. "Those tributes have it coming to them this year," I whisper viciously. "They have no idea what they are up against."


End file.
